


Service

by Ormspryde



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, mentions sex, mostly casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormspryde/pseuds/Ormspryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would've given anything for a little warmth, but maybe that was out of reach for a dead man.  Still, if Alexei was going to call on him, at least he let Schwann keep his shirt on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> So I really really hate Alexei, but this pleases me for some reason. Also, it took me five billion years to come up with a summary for this stupid thing.

Schwann shivered, his boots clicking on the stone floor leading to Alexei's personal chambers.  It was late, just coming towards the end of evening watch, so there was no one about.  Still, to maintain some semblance of propriety, he was dressed in his off-duty uniform - black shirt and trousers, with an overtunic of his brigade colors.  To maintain the ruse, he carried a sheaf of reports in the crook of his left arm, but they'd go unread.  They would be recycled for next time, in fact.

  
The Commandant had called for him again, as was usual when he arrived back in Zaphias after any absence.  He could already feel the man's hands roaming a body kept too cold by the blastia in his chest.  This was not...an unpleasant part of his duties, but he would've given anything for a little warmth.

  
These late-night encounters were release for him, nothing more.  There was no love in them, certainly.

  
Maybe there had never been any love from anyone he'd bedded; he couldn't recall.  Indeed, memories of his encounters before the beast at Temza had taken his heart seemed now to be only a comforting dream.  And there was precious little warmth in his life now.

  
Certainly none from Alexei.  Maybe the man didn't have anything soft in him; he was hard and harsh and demanding enough during the day.

  
He did wonder, though; were their encounters nothing but release for his commander?  Sometimes the man acted strangely with him.  Not really warm, but...well, strange.  He couldn't think of any better way to describe it.  And anyway, why would someone who could have his pick of men want someone so incomplete as Schwann was, even if he _was_ a 'hero of the Great War'?

  
He shivered again, his footsteps slowing.  Maybe the man thought he was _owed_ this?  A sneer curled the captain's lip without him noticing.  He owed Alexei his life, certainly - even if that life was cursed and damn near too heavy to bear at times.  He owed the man his loyalty, most definitely; and at any rate, what else was a dead man amongst the living to _do_?  But his _body_...?

  
If he thought there was any validity to this line of thinking, he would've torn the blastia from his chest with his bare hands rather than continue to _service_ Alexei.  He might have been dead, broken, lacking a heart or even any real sense of purpose; but goddammit, he still had his _pride_.  But he didn't believe it, for some reason; not really.  And so he allowed it to continue.

  
At any rate, he could do with some servicing himself; he was starting to get... _impatient_.  And this was likely the best he could do, considering how he felt about anyone seeing the thing in his chest that was keeping him alive - just a tawdry grope with his commanding officer between missions.

  
At least Alexei let him keep his damn shirt on, anyway.  And he knew about the blastia already, so he wouldn't go poking around when Schwann was...vulnerable.

  
He frowned as he reached the proper door, but composed himself quickly and knocked in a specific sequence intended to announce his presence.  The man waiting for him admitted him  within moments; and, knowing what was expected, he locked the door behind him, putting the reports on the commandant's desk.  He allowed himself to be led to the man's bedchambers.

  
Without any prelude, he stripped down to just his shirt.

  
His body knew what was going to happen; he was half hard already.  The gem embedded in his chest glowed faintly through his shirt as it pumped adrenaline through his system, readying him for...the night's work.  He thought, briefly, of what it had taken to get him _functional_ again after Temza, but he shook it off; it did him no good to think of such things.

  
It didn't do him much good to _think_ , period.

  
He looked over at his commanding officer through hooded eyes.  Alexei, who had been clad in his own off-duty uniform, had stripped completely.  He was...not unappealing, nude; years of fighting had sculpted his body into a form other men would kill to possess.  And if his skin was dotted with scars here and there, it wasn't all that unusual in their line of work.

  
But that was enough of that.  He allowed himself to be pressed into the bed beneath the larger man, the weight of him crushing Schwann's body into the sheets.  _Lie back and think of Zaphias_ he thought, before his need, and that of his commanding officer, overwhelmed him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's porn, but damned if I can bring myself to post it.


End file.
